Lunch Date
by Black Velvet Nerd
Summary: Nowaki is not fond of Usami Akihiko. But after reading his Junai Egoist novels, he's not sure that the author understands why.


After three days of nonstop writing, Usami Akihiko burst from his office with a groan.

"I'm finished."

He could hear Misaki scurrying about the kitchen as he lumbered down the stairs. "Misaki, please summon the demon to collect her latest offering."

"Haha, umm, Usagi-san, you should have some tea first! You know how…" Misaki had hardly grabbed a mug before the front door came crashing open. Akihiko slumped onto the settee and lit a cigarette waiting for Aikawa to come downstairs with the final draft of the latest _Junai Romantica_ novel.

"SENSEI! You finished on deadline for once!" Aikawa was skipping down the stairs with the disks in hand.

With a long drag, Akihiko leaned back and crossed his legs. "So, this means I have a day off, yes?"

"You even have three!" She turned to Misaki and bowed. "It's all thanks to Misaki-kun! You have finally tamed the lazy beast!" She turned back to the door, sliding back into her shows. "Now, Usami-sensei, I will be back Thursday morning for the final run-though, so be _awake _and _prepared_."

The author chuckled, "Orders received."

The door shut behind her, and he let out a sigh as Misaki brought over tea and breakfast. "Now, we have three days to ourselves. I think we are due for another trip away since you are on break." He hummed contentedly as he sipped at his tea.

"Well, you see Usagi-san," Misaki began with his usual stutter, "You have that doctor's appointment you told me about last week today, but maybe after that, I think…"

"Oh. Right." He replied blankly. "I should just cancel it."

Misaki turned red and started to tremble. "But you can't miss your doctor's appointment! What about your health! You smoke like a train and stay up writing for days at a time! You're going to drop dead any day, you _idiot_!" His rant left him panting as Akihiko smirked.

"It's not a doctor's appointment. It's an appointment with a doctor. Bit of a difference there."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"For some reason, Kusama Nowaki-san wants to meet with me for lunch." Akihiko picked up a rolled egg and began to chew, waiting for his lover to regain his composure.

"Why does he want to have lunch with you?" Misaki asked, tucking in to his breakfast.

"Because he probably wants to argue with me about my books." Akihiko knew he was only baiting Misaki, but it was too much fun to watch him explode.

Misaki furrowed his brows, "But why does a doctor want to argue with your books? Is it a public health thing?"

Akihiko couldn't stop the mischievous shit in his voice. "No, he probably wants to talk to me because of what I write about his lover."

"You mean you do this TO OTHER PEOPLE TOO?" Misaki had fallen for it. "And just _WHO _are you dragging into your BL novels now?"

"My oldest friend."

"Don't get coy me idiot Usagi! Just tell me!" Akihiko could almost see steam rising from Misaki's head.

"If you want the whole story, my oldest friend, who is one of your professors, became the inspiration for the _Junai Egoist_ books. They had quite a story, and I thought it was the perfect start for a new storyline. And so, Kusama-san has taken a keen interest in how I interpret their relationship."

"You mean he hates your guts," Misaki grumbled. "And just which one of my professors do I have to hide from because of this?"

"Kamijou Hiroki."

Misaki blanched. "You've known Kamijou the Devil has been one of my professors for three semesters and never said anything?" He pulled his and to his hair. "And he's your oldest friend? And someone is actually that demon's LOVER?"

"Your reaction was worth the wait."

Misaki shuddered. "You had better not miss that lunch." He stood up, collecting the empty breakfast plates and grumbling to himself. "I have to get to class. And _don't_ think of driving me today. I have a test today in Kamijou-sensei's class and I don't want him blaming me for you being an idiot."

Akihiko laughed as he followed Misaki into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "I don't think he would. He's known about you for a while now," he purred into his ear.

"IDIOT USAGI!"


End file.
